


They Will See The People Rise

by templeg



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Writing this made me nostalgic for my Remus/Sirius-writing days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which notes are passed in History of Magic. Takes place a few days after As The Eagle Flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will See The People Rise

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME KATY FOR THE TITLE, OKAY. SHE IS A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT I SWEAR.

_-Wouldn’t it be nice if we could study a single goblin-written source on the Dorchester Goblin Uprising?_

          Grantaire looks down at the note in front of him. He turns around to look at Enjolras and is about to say something when another note nearly lands in his inkwell.

 

_-But then, they probably wouldn’t call it an ‘uprising’. They’d call it what it was, which was a massacre._

          He rips the corner off the piece of parchment he’s been doodling on for the last forty minutes and scribbles a response.

 

_-Why are you telling me this?_

_-Correcting Binns is no fun. He just gets confused and starts accidentally putting limbs through people._

_-Ah yes, the brain-freeze epidemic. I remember it well. Of course, you could just do what the rest of us do, and not pay attention._

_-How can you not pay attention?? He’s just wrong! Doesn’t it bother you that we’re being misinformed?_

He can almost hear Enjolras’s hair getting wilder, a sure sign of imminent trouble. From the desk beside him, Courfeyrac emits a single, gentle snore.

 

            _-Fortunately, I have developed a brilliant strategy to avoid being misinformed. It’s called Not Paying Attention._

 

            Enjolras grabs his forearm as he comes out of the classroom. ‘How do you do that?’

 

            ‘Do what?’ His brain is still a little sluggish. Professor Binns’s voice has that effect, however hard he tries to tune it out.

 

            ‘Not care. How do you do it? Don’t you get angry?’

 

            Grantaire turns down the corridor, Enjolras at his side. His blonde hair is dishevelled, just as Grantaire predicted. ‘Look, we’re stuck in there whatever, right? So I can either listen to Binns and be bored out of my tiny mind, or I can concentrate on what’s really important.’

 

            ‘Which is?’

 

            ‘My epic masterpiece depicting a fight to the death between Binns and Peeves. Not that either of them can technically die.’ Enjolras rolls his eyes. ‘You’re the one who’s all about taking action. I am taking action. I’m using my precious time of which I have been so cruelly robbed for my own purposes, instead of just fuming impotently.’

 

            ‘That doesn’t make any-’ Enjolras is cut off when Grantaire yanks him into a classroom and shuts the door. ‘’Aire, what are you-’

           

          ‘Shhh.’ Grantaire lays a finger across Enjolras’s lips. Enjolras looks confused and more than a little annoyed. ‘What, pray tell, is this?’

 

          Enjolras brushes his finger away. ‘I don’t know what it is. You were the one who-’

 

          ‘You know, for someone so clever, you can be very dense. I thought you were all about paying attention.’ Enjolras opens his mouth and closes it again. Grantaire smirks and gestures around him. ‘ _What is this?’_

          ‘It’s a- classroom. An empty- oh.’

 

            ‘’Oh’ is right.’ Grantaire is suddenly very aware of how close they are together. He can hear Enjolras’s breathing.

 

            ‘Some people might call this underhand-’, Enjolras starts, but he doesn’t get any further. This is only the second time they’ve done this, which would explain why Grantaire’s heart is racing, why his stomach jolts when Enjolras makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Enjolras is backed up against a desk and when Grantaire kisses him he relinquishes some tiny piece of ground so that he’s half-sitting on it, one hand fisted in the front of his robes. Enjolras’s knees part, just a little, to accommodate Grantaire’s body. Grantaire thinks his brain might have short-circuited. Enjolras is rumpled and breathing hard and when Grantaire pulls back momentarily he makes a frustrated noise and yanks Grantaire flush against him, both hands gripping his arse. Grantaire can feel his hard-on through his robes and for a moment they gape at one another, unsure and exhilarated and breathless with arousal.

 

        ‘Jesus Christ’, Grantaire rasps. ‘Are you always this pushy? Or do I just bring out the worst in you?’

 

        Enjolras looks away. ‘There, uh. There isn’t really an ‘always’ to speak of.’

 

        _Oh._ ‘Oh. Wow.’ And then, before he can stop himself, ‘ _Really?’_

Enjolras looks decidedly disgruntled. ‘What are you-’

 

        ‘It’s just- well. Not to state the obvious, but you’re _really fucking hot._ ’ Enjolras gives him a Look. Grantaire backpedals. ‘I mean, not that- look, I mean Christ- Enjolras, I am literally standing between your legs, I can feel your hard-on, expecting me to regulate what comes out of my mouth at this point is kind of colossally unfair.’

 

        There’s an awkward silence. ‘I should probably work on that, huh?’ And then, when Enjolras continues to not say anything, ‘Really, though? Never?’

 

        ‘Grantaire.’

 

        ‘Mmm?’

 

        ‘Shut up.’

       

 

        


End file.
